1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a buffer, and more particularly to a time-sharing buffer access system.
2. Description of Related Art
A data buffer or buffer is commonly used in electronic devices to temporarily hold data before the data is being moved from one place to another place. Regarding a flash memory controller, for example, a buffer such as static random-access memory (SRAM) is adopted to be accessed by master devices such as a host and/or a flash memory. The host and the flash memory may probably be in conflict as both want to access the buffer at the same time. A priority rule is commonly adopted to solve the conflict problem. Specifically, the master devices are assigned with respective priorities, such that a master device with lower priority should wait for other master devices with higher priority to finish their tasks or release their access rights. Therefore, the conventional flash memory control is low in overall performance of the master devices accessing the buffer.
In order to overcome the problems mentioned above, a need has thus arisen to propose a novel scheme of managing buffer access in an efficient manner.